Re:Boot(berdasarkan imajinasiku)
by TennisonP
Summary: Persahabatan itu hubungan ketiga yang sangat kuat di dunia ini. Hanyut satu tidak berarti hanyut semua. Mereka ada untuk saling menyemangati. Miku dan Luka Jimi. dari lagu Re:Boot.


**| DISCLAIMER |**

Lagunya hanya dikembangkan dikit berdasarkan imajinasiku.  
Lain-lainnya 100% milik Crypton dkk..

* * *

**Mengganggu dikit, maafkan saya apabila kesalahan, kurang dimengerti, dll sangat jelas nampak di sini.  
Maklum, saya bukan ahlinya bikin cerita tapi kepingin buat satu aja.  
Maaf sekali lagi.  
Cerita ini terinspirasi setelah aku tidak sengaja menonton PV - Re:Boot Luka, Miku, dan Jimi di _Nico2Douga _dan baru diterbitkan sekarang.  
**

* * *

"nee.. Mika, Luna... pulang bareng ayok!"

"Kau pikir selama ini kita ngapain? Kita selalu pulang bareng.."

"..dan kita akan terus melakukannya, Jimi."

"Teruslah seperti ini ya!"

3 gadis kecil yang terlihat senang saat bel sekolah telah berbunyi itu, tertawa sambil berpelukan. Gadis dengan mata berwarna dark lilac dan berambut teal dikuncit dua Mika, gadis dengan mata berwarna lilac dan berambut pink panjang Luna, dan gadis dengan mata berwarna light lilac dan berambut coklat pendek Jimi .

"Tentu saja!" jawab Mika dan Luna bebarengan.

_-Keesokan harinya-_

"Maaf menunggu lama!" seru Jimi yang terengah engah mengambil nafas.

"Kemana sih kamu Jimi? Telat banget," seru Mika sambil memukul lembut kepala Jimi. Jimi, Mika, dan Luna sedang berada di atas bukit belakang perumahan di sore hari. Mereka berencana ingin bermain.

"Maaf, maaf.. tapi lihatlah!" Jimi berdiri tegap sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang terbuka memperlihatkan 3 buah gantungan kunci berbentuk bintang berwarna kuning keemasan. "Aku mendapatkan ini dari nenek.. kita pakai bareng bareng ya! Sebagai bukti persahabatan kita!" Jimi tersenyum lebar.

"Wow.. Jimi," Luna mengambil satu dengan matanya yang berkelap kelip. "..lucu sekali. Terima kasih, aku akan menyimpannya."

Disusul dengan Mika yang mengambil satu juga, "Curang ah, Luna! Ngambil duluan," Mika cembetut. "Terima kasih, Jimi. Bagus sekali, aku suka."

"Hehehe... aku ga bisa nahan lagi, bintang ini lucu sekali," jawab Luna menyubit pipi Mika.

"Lunaaaaa..."

"Hehe.. sekarang karena kita sudah punya benda yang sebagai tanda segel perasahabatan kita," Jimi merangkul leher kedua sahabatnya. "..kita juga harus semakin akrab!"

"Osu!"

_-Suatu hari-_

"Nee.. Luna, Jimi, beli es krim yok! Aku lagi ngidam satu nih.." kata Mika di tengah perjalanan pulang sekolah mereka.

"Boleh boleh.." jawab Luna dan Jimi menyetujuinya. Pergilah mereka bertiga ke tukang es krim cone yang ingin dituju Mika.

Tiba mereka 10 meter lurus dari tempat berdiri mereka. Ternyata Mika memang mengincar es krim yang baru baru saja dibuka ini. "Mau rasa apa, nak?" tanya si penjual es krim paruh baya itu.

"Pak, aku mau yang rasa kacang hijau!" seru Mika.

"Kalau aku rasa stroberi," kemudian Luna menyahut. Dilanjuti oleh Jimi, "Kalau aku, rasa mint saja, Pak!"

"Hai hai.."

Mereka bertiga mengambil es krimnya masing-masing dan membayar kemudian berlanjutlah perjalanan pulangnya. Dan dilanjutkannya kembali percakapan dan candaan mereka sambil berjalan.

Siapa sangka? Hari yang begitu baik bisa berubah menjadi tidak baik? Tidak jauh dari tempat terakhir mereka berdiri, sebuah kejadian dimana bisa merusak persahabatan mereka akan segera terjadi. Di saat 3 gadis ini sedang bercanda, tidak sengaja tangan Luka menyenggol lengan Mika, sehingga pegangan Mika pada es krimnya terlepas dan jatuhlah es krim kacang hijau itu. Mika menatap tempat jatuh es krimnya.

"Ah, maaf Mika!" kata Luna cepat cepat. "Aku tak bermaksud menjatuhkan ea krimmu! Mika?" Luka khawatir dengan emosionalnya Mika akan tindakan itu.

Mika terus saja menatapi es krimnya, dengan suara kecil dia bergumam, "Padahal aku sudah lama menantikan memakan es krim ini."

Jimi yang berada di belakang Mika dan Luna mengamati kejadian itu dengan mata lebar. Jimi hanya bisa terdiam, melihat Mika terdiam setelah benda berharganya diganggu pertanda Mika akan marah dan membuat Jimi tak bisa berbuat apa apa.

Dengan laju dipercepat, Mika menolehkan kepalanya ke Luna. Wajahnya penuh dengan amarah, "LUNA BODOH!" Mika mendorong Luna sehingga es krim Luna juga jatuh. Luna yang merasa tersakiti mendorong kembali Mika sehingga mereka saling dorong mendorong. Jimi di belakang mulai mengambil tindakan dengan mencoba melerai kedua sahabatnya yang sedang bertengkar itu.

"Nee.. Luna, Mika, berhentilah berkelahi," tidak ada guna menghentikan Luna dan Mika yang sedang bertengkar. Mereka sulit dilerai jika sudah berkelahi. Jimi diam sesaat. Mika terus saja mendorong Luna sampai sampai gantungan kunci bintang milik Luna terlepas. Luna yang tidak menyadari jatuhnya gantungan kunci berharganya itu ke tengah jalan tetap membalas dorongan Mika. Jimi yang melihat gantungan kunci bintang Luka terjatuh segera turun ke tengah jalan untuk mengambilnya. Seakan hidup itu bisa dipercepat dan diperlambat, Jimi yang telah berhasil mengambil benda yang terjatuh itu tidak melihat truk yang datang ke arahnya. Seperti gerakan slow motion, truk itu menabrak Jimi. Posisi Mika yang saat itu menghadap jalan, menyaksikan pemandangan ngeri yang sedang berlangsung di tengah jalan tersebut. Mata Mika melebar selebar lebarnya, tidak percaya akan kehilangan salah satu sahabat terbaiknya itu tertabrak truk. "JIMIIIIIIIIIII..."

_-Pendoa'an makam Jimi-_

Sayang sekali, karena kejadian tersebut, Jimi meninggal. Mika dan Luna sebagai sahabat mendatangi dan mendo'akan Jimi di pemakamannya. Saat itu, di ruangan itu hanya terdapat foto pigura Jimi dan dupa, Mika, dan Luna saja. Suasananya sangat duka sehingga Mika dan Luna hanya diam diaman saja. Sebuah atmosfir berat bisa dirasakan melingkupi ruangan gelap tak bercahaya itu.

Kemudian Mika bergumam, "ini tidak akan terjadi apabila kejadian itu tidak ada."

Di dunia ini terdapat berbagai macam dimensi di mana di setiap dimensi terdapat penghuninya, termasuk dimensi gaib. Ketika atmosfir gumaman Miku makin menjadi, timbullah di belakang Luka dan Mika secara tidak kasat mata dan tidak berinisiatif buruk sebuah hantu dari Jimi. Hantu Jimi tidak mengerti dengan situasi yang dia lihat. _"Hei, itu Mika, Luka, dan... aku? Oh iya, aku sudah mati."_

Sekarang suara Mika mulai membesar. "..ya, betul. Kalau saja kejadian itu tidak terjadi, aku tidak akan di sini dan Jimi tidak akan mati."

Sekarang Luna bisa mendengarkan apa yang digumamkan oleh Mika dengan jelas, Luna menoleh ke arah Mika, memperhatikannya. Hantu Jimi yang sebelumnya sempat bingung dengan situasi sekarang mulai mengerti dengan apa yang sebetulnya sedang terjadi. _Mika berusaha menyalahkan tindakan yang waktu itu sebagai penyebab kematian Jimi_.

Suara Mika full berteriak, "LUNA KAU BODOH!" Mata Luna terbelalak. "KALAU BUKAN KARENA KAU WAKTU ITU, JIMI MASIH AKAN HIDUP DENGAN KITA. UNN, MASIH AKAN HIDUP DENGANKU! AKU BENCI KAU! PERGILAH SELAMANYA DARI HADAPANKU! AKU TIDAK MAU BERTEMU LAGI DENGANMU!"

Dengan itu, Mika berlari meninggalkan yang ruangan gelap itu. Meninggalkan Luna dengan hantu Jimi yang tidak terdeteksi.

_-Keesokan harinya, sekolah masuk-_

Semenjak Mika keluar dari ruangan gelap tersebut, Mika jarang menyapa Luna. Hal ini sudah berlalu berhari-hari. Hantu Jimi tidak ingin melihat persahabatan kedua sahabatnya itu putus hanya karena mereka kehilangan anggota mereka. _"Itu bukan sepenuhnya salah Mika dan Luna,"_ pikir Jimi.

Suatu hari ketika pulang sekolah, hari itu hujan. Dan Luna lupa membawa payung. Biasanya kalau waktu hujan, Mika, Luna, dan Jimi terbiasa memakai 1 payung untuk pulang bersama. Sekarang, tidak akan ada lagi hal seperti itu terjadi. Ketika Luna berada di mulut pintu masuk gedung sekolah, Luna menatapo jalan di depannya. Tapi tak lama kemudian, Mika muncul dengan payung.. bersama teman lain miliknya yang juga memakai payung. Luna memperhatikan Mika bersenda-gurau dengan teman barunya itu. Sempat sesaat Mika menatap kembali Luna, tapi segera mengalihkannya.

Hantu Jimi yang menyaksikan itu serasa hatinya ditusuk oleh ribuan pedang. Sakit rasanya melihat sahabatnya berulah seolah-olah mereka tidak saling kenal sama sekali.

Luna yang merasakan sakit yang sama seperti yang dirasakan Hantu Jimi, segera saja dia meninggalkan tempat berdirinya tadi. "Kenapa?!" bisik Luna.

Hantu Jimi dibiarkan berdiri menatapi pemandangan pahit itu.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Luna karena tidak tahan lagi dengan anehnya tindakan Mika (padahal Luna sudah berusaha meminta maaf padanya), 3 tahun sampai pendidikan SD-nya selesai, dia pindah ke luar negeri mengikuti orang tuanya. Luna pergi tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Mika. Buat apa toh dia repot repot kalo nanti tidak digubrisnya?

Dan bertahun tahun lamanya hantu Jimi bergentayangan di Bumi, dia tidak bisa meninggalkan dimensi manusia karena hantu Jimi masih meninggalkan dampak terhadap manusia hidup di dimensi itu.

10 tahun setelah kematian Jimi, hantu Jimi kelelahan karena tidak dapat membantu untuk mengembalikan persahabatan mereka seperti dulu, akhirnya dia terduduk lemas bersandar pada dinding rendah di dekat perumahan. Tatapan hantu Jimi menerawang ke arah jalan seakan ingin mati –kembali–. Hantu Jimi melamun sampai sampai seekor kucing hitam menyadari keberadaannya, kucing itu pertama menjilati jari Jimi kemudian membaringkan kepalanya ke punggung tangan kanan Jimi.

Hantu Jimi yang tidak menghiraukan tetap saja melamun yang kemudian melenggang sesosok manusia di depannya. Hantu Jimi memfokuskan tatapannya ke orang tersebut, betapa anggunnya dia berjalan –tidak menimbulkan unsur lebay– saat berjalan. Orang tersebut merupakan gadis kuliahan yang elegan, dengan jeans hitam dan hem putihya dia melenggang menyusuri jalan dengan tasnya dia tenteng. Tatapan Jimi ingin menangkap wajah gadis tersebut, makin ke atas tatapannya, dia melihat betapa gadis ini memiliki rambut pink panjang terjurai dengan indah tertiup angin pagi. Hantu Jimi bangkit dan mengikuti gadis tersebut.

_-Di tempat tujuan-_

Hantu Jimi dan gadis itu berjalan dan berjalan sehingga mereka tiba di Crypton College. Banyak calon mahasiswa yang berada di sana sini tak sabar untuk menjadi murid di bangunan tua itu. Gadis di depan Jimi berhenti, kemudian menoleh ke arah kiri. Dia berjalan ke sana.

Jimi mengikutinya juga dan menemukan pemandangan yang merindukan baginya. Sebuah papan bertuliskan "SELAMAT DATANG" dengan dihiasi bintang-bintang berwarna-warni dan salah satunya berwarna kuning keemasan.

Gadis itu meneruskan perjalanannya ke kelas barunya dengan Jimi masih mengikuti di belakangnya. Gadis itu tiba di ruangannya yang berjudul "KELAS ASTRONOMI". Sepertinya gadis itu sedikit nervous, jelas ini hari pertamanya dia masuk kuliah dan ini pertama kalinya di hanya _melihat_ ruangan yang menjadi kelasnya –tidak, belum waktunya masuk, jadi kebanyakan kelas masih sepi–. Dia berhenti di depan pintu kelas sebelum membukanya. Sesaat kemudian, jarinya yang lentik itu memegang gagang pintu dan perlahan menyeretnya ke samping agar terbuka.

Sesaat cahaya putih sempat mengaburkan pandangannya, lalu apa yang dilihat olehnya sungguh mengagetkannya. Seorang gadis berambut teal dan dikuncit dua spontan membalikkan tubuhnya mengarah ke sumber suara pintu terbuka, "Mi..ka?" kata itu meluncur dari bibir gadis berambut pink dalam gumaman kecil.

Mata gadis berambut pink itu membesar kemudian dia berlari meninggalkan tempat berdirinya. Kabur... di wajahnya yang cantik dan ternyata memakai kacamata itu terhias amarah seakan berkata _"Sial"_. Tapi tak lama dia berlari, sudah ada yang memberhentikan langkah seribunya. Spontan gadis berambut pink itu kaget, siapa yang berani memberhentikannya? Matanya melebar. Hantu Jimi yang melihat kejadian itu juga kaget.

Perlahan, gadis berambut pink itu menoleh ke arah sumber pemberhenti. Mata lilacnya melihat seorang gadis berambut teal yang kedua belah mata dark lilacnya mulai melelehkan air. Gadis teal itu menangis sejadi-jadinya. Melihat itu, gadis pink tersentuh hatinya juga.

"Luna... maafkan aku," gadis teal jatuh lemas terduduk.

Akhirnya, Luna dan Mika bertemu kembali setelah sekian tahun berpisah. Kesalahpahaman karena terbawa emosi yang terjadi ketika Jimi meninggal tertabrak truk dan pikiran anak kecil yang labil membuat suasana kedua sahabat ini menjadi buta arah dan saling berpaling dari jalan yang selama ini mereka sudah bangun dengan kokoh. Akhirnya, kembali lagi mereka ke jalan yang lurus.

Luna yang sudah bersusah payah meminta maaf kepada Mika karena perbuatannya waktu itu memutuskan untuk pindah ke luar negeri –tanpa pamit ke Mika– karena pekerjaan orangtuanya, dia melanjutkan pendidikan di negeri albino. Mika yang sudah berulang-ulang kali menerima kata maaf Luna tidak mendengar dan merespon sama sekali terhadap perkataannya malah mencapakkannya, tapi setelah Luna pergi dari lingkungan perumahan mereka, Mika sadar bahwa perilakunya sama sekali tidak baik dan telah melukai sahabat satu-satunya yang masih tersisa.

Luna yang melihat Mika terduduk lemas sambil meneteskan air matanya membuat dirinya juga lemas dan ikut terduduk. Mika mengubur wajahnya ketika Luna telah duduk ke paha Luna. Dia menangis sejadi-jadinya meluapkan seluruh penyeselannya yang kurang lebih telah berlangsung selama 10 tahun. Luna yang tidak kuasa melihat sahabatnya menangis ikutan menangis.

Hantu Jimi tidak bisa berbicara, dia bisu terdiam. Dia tersentuh dengan kejadian di depannya.

_-malamnya-_

Luna dan Mika menghabiskan waktu mereka setelah kejadian itu dengan belajar bersama seperti biasa kemudian shopping, makan, dll. Sehingga mereka tidak menyadari bahwa hari telah malam. Bintang-bintang di langit mulai bermunculan. Luna dan Mika sedang berdiri 5 meter dari ujung tebing –cari selamat–. Mereka berpegangan tangan, sekarang mereka baikan. Dengan memandangi bintang-bintang itu, Mika memulai permbicaraan.

"Nee.. Luna," Mika memulai kemudian dijawab 'hmm' oleh Luna. "Kamu tahu tidak mengapa aku masuk ke kelas astronomi?" kemudian Luna menjawab singkat 'tidak'. "Aku masuk ke bidang study itu karena malam ini mengingatkanku pada alasanku itu." Mika menoleh ke arah Luna dan Luna balas menoleh. Sebuah kalung berpendan bintang berwarna kuning keemasan melingkari lehernya.

"Kau tahu Miku?" giliran Luna yang berkata. "Aku juga." Luna tersenyum membuat rambut yang menghalangi telinga Luna bergeser, memperlihatkan sebuah anting bermotif bintang berwarna kuning emas.

Di saat mereka sedang berbincang-bincang, Jimi telah mengawasi mereka sedari tadi. Jimi tersentuh, akhirnya kedua sahabatnya itu tidak bertengkar lagi dan dapat menerima kematian Jimi. Sekarang, Jimi tidak mempunyai penyesalan lagi. Dia bahagia, dan perlahan tubuhnya mulai memancarkan sinar dan Jimi mulai pudar. Tepat sebelum Jimi benar-benar menghilang, Jimi berucap, "_Arigatou.._"

Tepat saat itu, Luna dan Mika seperti mendengar ucapan Jimi dari arah belakang mereka. Dan berpalinglah dengan cepat kepala mereka ke sumber suara. Tapi tak ada apa-apa di sana. Tapi Mika dan Luna yakin bahwa Jimi selama ini telah menderita dan menunggui mereka berbaikan. Tapi sekarang Jimi dapat beristirahat dengan tenang.

.

.

* * *

*lilac = ungu

**Tuhkan, gajeb-nya banyak ya?  
Maafkan daku apabila fanfic ini membuang-buang waktu anda.  
Tunjuk aja dimana letak kesalahannya dan kekuranganku di bidang apa saja.  
Saya senang malahan agar saya bisa lebih baik dari sebelumnya.  
Jadi, review atau PM ya!**

**-DD-**


End file.
